


Believer.

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Freeform, Graphic Sex, Oral Sex, POV Jughead Jones, PWP, Young Love, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: Takes place between Episode 10 and Episode 11. Jughead says "narrative". This is a very dirty first time story with cishet (at least for now) Betty and Jughead. I own nothing related to these characters or this universe and am simply borrowing them for the purpose of depravity. Two chapters in all. You can guess what happens in the second one.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since I started putting my hands on her I've felt grounded. For the first time in my life. Like this weird thready current in my blood has gone to earth. I'm always touching her somehow now, grounding, connecting. The touching makes everything ok. We've done some sex stuff, some serious kissing and touching each other through our clothes, and it's been amazing, but there hasn't been too much time. There's kind of a lot going on in our world, and people in this town are _bananas_ right now. Getting alone time with your girl is a project.  

In the booth at Pop's after my birthday disaster party, she showed me her wounded hands. My poor darling, my warrior princess. I couldn't believe she would hurt herself when stupid people are the ones to blame. I held her and she rested against me, slowly calming. Being able to be strong for her is the first time being messed up has ever been a bonus for me. 

She showed me something else too, before we left Pop's that night. "Your birthday present," she said, holding out her arm. There was a little red mark and a kind of ridge above the inside of her elbow. She guided my fingers to it, and I felt a tiny little thing under her skin, the size of a wooden match.  

"You're a cyborg??!!" I said, totally confused. "Is this a chip to find you if you run away?" She smiled up at me in the sweetest, sweetest, way. "No, dummy." She looked incredibly pleased with herself. "It's birth control. So we can be lovers, and you don't have to wear a condom." I was temporarily speechless cause my dick was hitting me in the throat. "I went to Planned Parenthood in Greendale," she continued. "Ronnie came with me, so you should try to appreciate her more. And Smithers drove us! It didn't hurt at all, and it's good for..." - suddenly she blushed. "--it's good for four years. You can come inside me--" and her face turned entirely pink, and I could see the pulse beating in her throat. "-- and we'll be perfectly safe." She licked her lips. "And there's no pills for my mom to find." 

"Oh my god." I said. I wasn't feeling eloquent. All I could think of was how much I loved her, and that this wasn't why and probably not a good time to tell her for the first time, but I wanted to, so badly. Later when we were kissing goodnight one more time on the freezing porch she whispered more about what she was planning for me. "I want you inside me," she said. "I want to … suck you." I nearly had a heart attack. I was really not prepared for my fantasies to become reality at this speed. But like most kids from a sketchy background, I am highly adaptable! I can handle this! 

I had a wet dream when I finally got to sleep that night. Thank god I was crashing on the couch downstairs and fully dressed and able to clean up before Veronica (!! jeez Archie, what a fuckboy you are!!) came downstairs. I had fallen asleep thinking logistics about how we'd get time alone together to "do it". Not that "doing it" was my big narrative with Betty, ever; all I ever dreamed was getting closer to her, being with her. But I'm a teenage boy and my body has its own agenda, and it turns out her body does too. She wants me, my heart sang as I lay there on the couch, she wants me and she wants my body. She wants to be close to me, naked with me. She wants me inside her. I fell asleep pressing my hips into the couch cushions, grinding my teeth as I imagined sucking her delicate neck and cupping her breasts. 

When I saw her waiting to walk to school on Monday I thought, she wants me to make love to her. I was scared to death, and then so mushy and in love with her, and then imagining her naked, all before I'd even reached her door. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and said, "Planning sesh, B&G office, after third." Everything seemed shiny, the air extra vivid, some kind of vibration under my skin. Each time our eyes met there was a click in the mechanics of the universe. 

Getting dressed that morning I'd surveyed myself in Archie's bathroom mirror. I tried to guess what she'd think of my body, if she'd like it. It's symmetrical, like my face (except for the moles, or beauty marks as my mom calls Jellybean's). Symmetry is supposed to be a sign of genetic value to females.  

I hope she likes my penis. It looks alright to me, I guess. If I did it right, it measures just over seven inches. What? You can be as much of a disaffected youth as you want, there isn't a teenage boy in America who hasn't done it. It seems thickish, I think? It definitely gets hard and stays hard and gets hard again fast, which I think is what one wants in such an item. If she doesn't like it that's okay, I'm happy to learn to please her with whatever she wants. Hands, mouth, toys, I'll do whatever she wants. When I think about us being together, I imagine her being satisfied and relaxed, being able to give her pleasure. 

Up until that night at Pop's I'd been remarkably chill about the pace of our getting physical, I mean especially considering how much come I'd pumped out thinking about being with her over the summer. I hadn't ever pushed her or made any more advanced moves on her after that first kiss. I wanted there to be an open space between us for her to move into at her own pace. I was happy to kiss her and hug her and hold hands, and if the kissing was getting more intense, that was great too. She told my dad I was being a gentleman, so I think I did right. But after she showed me the implant, I just went crazy. I guess cause she gave me permission to want it? I had to go to the bathroom and jerk off twice the first school day. She saw me coming out of the boys' room on the way to our meetup and I swear she knew. She winked at me in the most salacious way! 

So, we met in the Blue and Gold office, with the door open so we wouldn't be tempted, (it has a window) and began our scheming. Our first ideas were simple and/or crazy. One of Riverdale's two motels? Apparently you have to be 18 to rent a motel room, who knew. Fake school trip that actually includes only us? With camping gear? Neither of us has a car. And it turns out, neither of us has camping gear. Fake an out-of-town relative death to send Alice somewhere? Betty says she doesn't really know where most of their relatives are. Her parents don't talk about the family before her grandpa and that mysterious feud thing. Back seat of a car? See plan number two, no cars. My dad would certainly let us borrow the truck, but....no back seat. By the time the bell rings we have come up with exactly nothing and we're both grouchy.  

I pass her an oldschool paper note in Bio that says "sry for being hangry earlier. Everything is good. I love you." I watch her open it, and see her breath catch and her eyes get shiny. I mean, she knew, but I wanted her to _know_ know. Me too, she mouths at me. Only about half of everybody is watching us by that point. Veronica is pretending to play the stand-up bass like a restaurant troubadour. Whatever, it's a high school. Privacy isn't really part of the deal. 

That night we send a lot of texts. "I keep thinking about touching your naked skin. Are you ticklish?" "NO no one is ticklish here by the way did you know _I also_ have mad hip hop cheer dancing skills and can do a mean Macarena?" "What" "Lying." "Damn" "I want to taste you." Scary beats while I worry I've overstepped, that she's uncomfortable. Then: "Tell me more." "I want to please you and do everything you like." "I don't know that much about what I'll like but you are welcome to try!" More beats, waiting to see if she has more to say, then I ask her, "Do you, um, shave?" "No, I got a wax this summer and it was awful when it grew out. SO itchy! I just keep it short." "Oh good." Then long beats as I worry it's uncool to comment on her personal body care choices, even positively, because after all it is her body and what the hell do I know anyway. Even if it does freak me out a little to see porn with women who are hairless from the eyebrows down. Then her reply: "You can see it for yourself soon." "I can't wait. I want to touch you and kiss you all over." "brb ned both hans". What?! We were having a conversation! What does she...oh wow. She's masturbating thinking about us having sex. She's in her bed, touching herself, masturbating - Wait, I didn't consent to phone sex, did I? But ok! Both hands – and then I imagine both her hands working herself to orgasm and I come in my damn pants. Thank god I did laundry and Archie is in the garage practising. I get cleaned up and changed in time for her next message: "Whew. That was hot. I hope you got off too ;)" followed by every dirty fruit emoji there is. What an incredible woman. 

The next day at school is bearable because she is so busy with prep for the dance, committees and stuff, that I hardly see her. I focus on getting some actual schoolwork done, so I can maintain my pleasantly detached position regarding the Riverdale HS sophomore curriculum. Pro tip: staying on top of the work is the best way to make it look like you don't care. 

But that night she sends me a naked picture. It looks like she took it in her bathroom. She is so beautiful I drop my phone and spill my soda. Archie looks over from his bed as I scramble to mop up the drink. "Dude. You guys need to get a room." "How -- " "I can tell because whenever you get a text from Betty you turn into a like weird sex zombie or something. Your eyes kind of wobble." "Sorry, man, I didn’t realize." "Whatever, just keep it a little private, ok?" I throw a pillow at his head and he immediately adds it to the stack he's using. Fine, I don't need a pillow anyway, what I need is a bed, a bed to bed my girl. 

We haven't come up with any bright ideas about finding a private place by Thursday. We meet up in the empty pool room. I pin her to the tiled wall and go in for her mouth so fast I smack my lip on her teeth and have to pull back, wincing. I'm mortified by my clumsiness, but she just slips her hands into the back pockets of my jeans and pulls me in again. I press her against the wall, squishing her boobs against my chest. She looks up at me and she's melted, she doesn't care if I'm clumsy. Her pupils are huge. She snakes a hand between us and unbuttons my jeans. She reaches into my pants and touches me through the thin fabric of my boxers. I don't embarrass myself, luckily; now that she's actually touching me, I feel pulled deep into my own bones and calm. It's like eating the most delicious food I've ever had, her touching me. It's warm and rich and wild, like Buddy Holly singing. She starts to slide down the wall, down to her knees. She unzips my zipper. My head clears for a second and I put my hands under her armpits and lift her back up. "Betts, we can't do this here. This is not a worthy setting for our intimacy." "Don't care" she mutters, "wanna touch you." I'm at a loss, aching and so frustrated. The bell rings.  

That night we have a fight on the phone, about the dance committee and how I'm not being sympathetic enough or something. It's so dumb we both laugh about it ten minutes later. And then I have a brilliant idea. "Fake ID! Didn't Veronica say she had fake ID made when she lived in the city?" "Fake ID?" "Yeah, we'll get fake ID and then we can rent a motel room!". "Ok", she says dubiously, "but when can we go to the city to do that?" We talk about it a little more, then decide to try and get some sleep. I can understand why even a dirtbag like Romeo was like, sure, let's get married if we can just have a night in bed together. It seems like it could be weeks or even months before we can have a place to be together. 

It's one more day, as it turns out. On Friday morning Alice tells her, "Don't forget I have the Small Press Media conference in Newark tomorrow. I'll take the train down today, and I expect you to stay with Veronica tonight so you won't be alone in the house with a killer on the loose. I'll be back tomorrow night." Betty, who most certainly hadn't remembered if Alice had even ever told her, tells me on the way to school, whispering and shrieking alternately. Veronica, already texted, is happy to alibi and even willing to call in a marker to get her mother to back her up, should it come to that. Hal is sleeping at the newspaper, and hasn't dared to show his face at the homestead in days.  

We have 26 hours alone in her house. We firm up our plans quickly. We'll meet up at her place at 7, showered and dressed up, and have dinner in her dining room. She offers to make frozen pizza, which sounds just fine to me. I doubt I'll be able to taste it. After dinner and coffee we'll … go upstairs.  

Have you ever had to wait for something really big? Have you ever had to get through a day that seemed it lasts forever? At first it seems impossible that the time will ever pass. Then you're ten percent through your wait. Then twenty percent. Then it seems impossible again. Lunch is the turning point, halfway through, at least halfway through the part of the day where we have to act sort of normal. Neither of us can eat. Archie and Kevin stare at us. Veronica giggles. I feel completely unreal. "We're, um, gonna play house tonight, cause my mom's away." Betty explains. "Oh-kay. That's plenty of information, right there, thanks." Archie says. "If you spare me further detail I'll cover for you with my dad. You know he's always out cold by Friday curfew anyway." Kevin leers, but enquires no further after a quelling look from Veronica. She may not be exactly the ally I expected, but she certainly is resourceful and quick on the uptake. 

The last half hour before the last hour goes fast. The last hour almost seems to go too fast. I'm afraid of changing state, leaving this waiting place that I've been in all day long. She comes to the window outside my last class as I'm gathering my stuff, the whole room in that loose giddy state of last period on a Friday. "Your girlfriend's at the window", Reggie whispers, not unkindly. I see her lovely face, and then she makes an unmistakable and filthy gesture. My snorting laughter is covered by the last bell.  

I shave what little facial hair I have in Archie's bathroom, carefully. I trim my fingernails – I've done my research. I even attempt a little manscaping, though I feel pretty silly about it. It's not like any amount of refined grooming is going to change the fact that I'm a slightly creepy guy from a trailer park who wears a weird hat. Lucky for me that seems to work for her. Archie side-eyes me hard when he sees me put on my shirt with a collar and start tying my tie. "What exactly are you – wait, I don't want to know. Um, you _love_ Betty, right?" "Like oxygen", I answer simply, and his body language eases up. He isn't giving me his blessing, exactly, but he's not pissed either.  

 


	2. Pizza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Betty's, and then a trip upstairs.

When I ring her doorbell I'm almost sick with nerves. What if she's changed her mind? Is this even a good idea? Should we be taking it much slower? She opens the door and stands there, letting me look at her. She's wearing a simple dress with what I believe are called spaghetti straps, a silky nightgowny thing that flows over her body. And her hair is down, in waves over her shoulders. She has that red lipstick on. And she's wearing a black velvet choker, which gets me right in the nuts. "Do you like it? It's Polly's, I found it in her closet." "You are so beautiful I want to invent a new word that's like the Extreme! Version of beautiful."  

She steps aside to let me in, shivering in the chill, and I enter her home. It feels different tonight, less phony. She has candles lit in the dining room and a fire burning. "Pizza in five minutes. Why don't you go sit down?" I sit down at the place at the head of table and adjust myself. I thought the constant erection management of puberty was a phase I was finished with, but not so much. I hope to god I can perform in the way that's best for her tonight.  

She comes in with a plate of hot pizza, and catches my awkward rearranging. "Easy, tiger. We gotta get some calories into you so you can service me properly." Spit take. "Betty, you will never fail to surprise me with your pragmatic libertinism." She serves me a slice of pizza and sits down across from me. I forget how to food, because I'm staring at her nipples through the thin fabric, and get pizza up my nose. She jumps up and while she's wiping my face off she winds up in my lap. After that it's just like lunch at school, her eating off my plate and me drinking her soda. Although at school I never get to slide my hand down between her satin-covered thighs and graze her lacy underwear.  

We keep up a light banter while we eat, talking around the big stuff for a change. It's good to talk about the River Vixens, and Jellybean's dj ambitions, and whether Holden Caulfield or Ferris Bueller is more privileged and annoying. When we've satisfied her requirements for pregame nutrition, I clear the plates and she starts making coffee. We'd planned to sit and have coffee after dinner, which seemed like a very grown-up thing to do. In the kitchen, her hair shining under the bright light, she looks up at me. "I don't actually I think I should have any coffee, Jug." "Me either. I feel like I stuck a fork in a toaster." "I think I'd like to take that shirt and tie off you, Jug." She moves in on me, loosening my tie, undoing my buttons, her breasts moving up and down fast under her little 90s slip-thing. She pushes my shirt off and I'm left standing before her in my white tank and my one pair of dress pants. Alright, then. "Let's go upstairs." She nods, wide-eyed.  

She walks up the stairs ahead of me and it seems like the most natural thing in the world to smack her on her satin-covered butt. It lands really well, with a satisfying crack, and she shrieks in surprise. We're only steps from her bedroom but there's a rug in the hallway and I tackle her down onto it. I just got to get my hands all over her. I put her flat on the rug so I can stroke her shoulders and her hips while I drop kisses on her collarbones. I roll on top of her and when she takes my weight the air puffs gently out of her lungs. Looking down at her under me, feeling her rib cage under mine, my hips fitting into her, she's every birthday pony I never even thought to ask for.  

I lunge against her frame, grab her hips with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, and bring my mouth down to capture hers. Oh, it feels so good to kiss her like this, our whole bodies touching. She opens her mouth, opens her legs for me. Every part of her is yielding to me. She will be mine. She wriggles under me and moans. It's the loudest sound I've gotten from her so far, a deep uhhh. I want to make her make all the sounds. I slide my hand up to her right breast and cup it. The roundness and softness of it makes me crazy, under the slippery dress. I move my hand down, pressing it flat on her solar plexus. One of the chakras, I read somewhere. I can feel energy pulsing there. It's like cosmic forces are gathering around us.  

I stand up fast, releasing her body. "Go on your hands and knees from here." She doesn't even laugh. She just turns over, gets up on all fours, and crawls towards her bedroom. I push her dress up over her hips; I can see the red mark where I smacked her through the white lace of her panties. I follow her as she crawls into her bedroom. "Stand up." I step to her and grab her dress by its hem and pull it over her head. Her breasts sway as her arms come down. She is so fucking beautiful. My god. "Up on the bed. On your back."  

She lies down on her bed and just looks at me, with her huge eyes almost black. She is breathing very fast. I stand there looking at her and reach down to unbuckle my belt, then pull it off slowly. I drape it over the headboard, close to hand, and she gasps. I bend over and run my hands down her legs, stroking her softness, the graceful curves of her calves, and grab her ankles. I pull her legs open and run my hands back up, squeezing and pressing the soft flesh of her inner thighs. I can actually see a wet spot in the crotch of her panties. This is the best thing that has ever, ever happened to me. I seize the sides of her underwear and start pulling them down. I'm watching her, of course, to make sure she's not scared or unwilling, so I do it very, very slowly. I'm entirely sure it comes off as cool and teasing. She stares up at me the whole time, with a rhythm in her now. Her breath goes uh-uh-uh. Then she is exposed to me in all her glory, short blonde fur neatly trimmed and a flash of pink between the rounded lips. She is naked except for the black velvet choker around her slim throat. I kiss her mouth quickly, drinking her taste, and then I kneel between her legs. This is the moment of my dreams, the moment when I can touch her and taste her and pleasure her at last. I want it to be so good for her.  

I reach into my pants and give my aching cock one last quick rearrangement. And then I put my hand over her mound. Where the heel of my hand covers her lips she is so warm. She pushes against my hand and makes a new sound, a whine, then: "Juggy." I spread her lips with my fingers and look at her. I bow my head and kiss her, gently, just below and above her clit. I brush her vulva above her clit gently with my fingertips. She writhes. "Please" she whispers. I pet her clitoral hood, and am rewarded with another amazing new sound from deep in her chest. I stroke around it, with small strokes. You can learn how make a bomb on the internet, and you can learn how to make a woman come. Hopefully. I stroke her and listen to her breathing, and run my thumb down between her parted lips. Wetness, warm slippery fluid, comes out of her. Oh yes. I'm doing it right. I rub my thumb in the wetness of her, spread it up around her clit. Very carefully I touch her clit itself, and she just goes wild under me. Her shifting, working movements have a distinct sense of purpose. 

 Her ribcage is heaving, and there's a tempo to the rocking of her hips I recognize. I realize I can do it, I can make her come. I can make her have an orgasm, spread out here for me, open and vulnerable, in my arms. I will masturbate her and lick her til she comes and then I'll mount her, penetrate her, I'll take her and make her mine. She is dizzy, buzzing. I can see what's going on- she's in that state where you need to come so badly you can't think about anything but getting there. But she's afraid.  

I'm in charge of her path to what she needs most now, and I will make sure she gets what she needs. In the future I'll learn how to time it, how to edge her, how to hold her off and tease her and shock her. Right now though, I'm just gonna get her there, take her to that place. She's scared, she doesn't want to be so vulnerable, she cringes away from the intensity of the sensation as I rub her clit between my thumb and forefinger. I dab it with the point of my tongue and she flinches, whimpering, "no no Juggy". And yet her hips rock upwards towards my mouth. 

I wrap an arm around her hips to hold her still. I use the other hand to press down on her pubic mound, holding her steady for my tongue. I'm not sure exactly what to do, but I lick all around her clit and she writhes. I use my fingers to spread her pussy lips wider and run my tongue tip from her opening up to her clit. It seems like her anatomy and her nerves correspond pretty well to mine, like that strip of flesh leading to her clit is a highway to the sweet spot. I lick it hard and she moans and rocks. Then I suck her clit into my mouth and she tries to get away, her hands pushing at my head, but I make her take the sensation, my arm around her hips holds her.  

Her breathing changes again, to a huffing four-four beat. She drops down into my hold, relaxing, too close now to be embarrassed or awkward or anything. I stroke her pussy lips and she spreads her legs wider, she tilts up to my touch. I press my lips to her clit and I can actually feel her pulse there. Pulse, pulse, against my kiss. I rest there, strategizing, breathing in the smell of her, just gently licking her with the tip of my tongue, while her hips make impatient circles. "Juggy I want... I need...I can't say it...don't make me say it—please!''  

I can guess. I stroke her swollen lips again, she's so glossy and wet and red now. She's panting really hard. There doesn't seem to be anything in the way- she's a cheerleader, she does splits after all- so I'm not worried about hurting or tearing her. I touch my fingertip to the opening and start pressing in. It feels so good to be entering her body with my body. She is so hot, and slick, and as I press my finger in rings of muscle twitch around it. I almost come then, suddenly, but I manage to take some deep breaths and pull myself together.  

My focus needs to stay on her, and besides I'm coming inside her, tonight. The thought almost sends me over the edge again, but luckily she's so desperate now she's wriggling and I get to work figuring out the inside of her. "Like you're saying 'Come here'", I remember from some article on reddit. I slip my finger out and she shakes her head wildly, but I am just pulling back so I can get two fingers in her. It feels tight pushing two fingers into her, she is snug around them, and I am very gentle as I twist my hand to get the pads of my fingers facing up.  

I start feeling around, hoping to hell I can find it, that I'm doing it right. She's thrashing around my hand, rubbing her legs together, and then I feel it. A rough spot, a little bit ridged, it feels different from the rest of her silky insides. Here goes nothing! I start stroking the spot with my fingertips, like I'm saying come here, and she loses her mind. Her hips bounce in my grasp, her legs spread even wider, she thrashes like she's trying to escape and then bears down on my hand hard. I rub harder and drive my mouth onto her clit, using my thumb to rub it too. It is totally fucking working. Her legs shake, muscles inside contract so tightly around my fingers it hurts, she gasps from the core of her being. She vibrates and then freezes  and I see rainbows. Love, love, my love, she is crying, her whole body rigid.  

And then she is soft again, and trembling, and actually crying, shaking and crying. I pull my fingers out carefully and I'm next to her and holding her tight. She buries her wet face in my neck, and starts laughing like a loon. I have never seen her like this. I love you so much, I whisper to her. I have completely forgotten about my erection, but suddenly she throws me on my back and without the slightest hesitation she undoes my pants and hauls them down with my boxers. Then she slides her mouth right down over my cock. Jesus Christ! "Betty no--" I yelp at her, "you'll make me--" She pulls up for a second and looks me in the eye. "You're a teenager", she says, "You'll get it up again!".  

And she dives down on me, swiping me with her tongue, choking a little, I yip as she gets me with her teeth, and she bobs up and down. She is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, her pink lips going down my cock. (I kissed her red lipstick off long ago). I'd better warn her. "Betts I--" I just barely make out what she says as she talks with her mouth full of my head. "C'mon", she says, "c'mon", and she takes me deeper in her mouth, she redoubles her efforts. And with her tiny hand she cups my balls. Oh god, I'm coming in her little mouth, I hope this is ok, I hope she's ok, uh I gotta push deeper--- and I do a terrible thing and push her head down on my cock. I feels tightness around me as she chokes on it. Sensation grips me and I spurt in her mouth. I come with my eyes open, staring at her mouth around me, her eyes watering, her hands clutching my ass. It's the best orgasm of my life.  

And then she's coughing, my come sliding out of the corners of her mouth, trying to swallow it, and I'm scrabbling for my shirt to wipe her face off, begging her forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, are you ok, did I hurt you, sorry I pushed your head, is it ok---". She gives me a huge grin, her eyes streaming. "Jug. I wanted you to. It was … strenuous, but it was fantastic. I – it's like I consumed you. Like we're one body now". This makes perfect sense to me, in my delirious state. I flop on my back like a beached fish, then bolt upright. "Can I get you a glass of water, a washcloth, anything?" "I'm fine, baby", she says. "I'm gonna go pee and brush my teeth, while you rest up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this before watching the finale. I was concerned about it being in character and comfortable for the fandom, because Jughead is very toppy and dominant in it. Then I watched the finale. And added the staircase and landing scene, which compensates for the fact that Jughead isn't toppy *enough* in the third chapter. Christ, the people who write this show are freaks.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up suddenly, feeling both alert and relaxed, and then I realize where I am and that Betty is pressed against me and she is NAKED. Naked naked naked! Her whole body is pressed up against my whole body and we are both totally naked. Of course I'm hard. She's shifting, her eyes opening. "What- oh, hi-" she murmurs. Oh, she's so beautiful! Abruptly I remember. I made her come! Remembering her thighs shaking, her hand gripping my shoulder, I involuntarily thrust my hard dick into the side of her hip, and then let out a little gasp at the feel of pressing it against her warm, firm flesh.  

She opens her eyes all the way. Her eyes are a little red and the memory floods back of looking into them as I, oh my god, as I came in her mouth. Oh my god, we really went all in on the sex stuff tonight! Oh my god. I thrust against her again, not meaning to, not meaning to impose on her when she's barely awake, but, well, my body has its own agenda. "Hi yourself. How are you doing?" I ask her, nervously. What if she feels like we went too far, got carried away, this isn't a good idea? "I told you you'd be ready again soon", she says smugly. "Now get me ready and let's do this".  

She turns her back to me, snugs her butt in against my cock, and grabs my hand. She puts it over her breast, and I close around the soft flesh unthinkingly. Oh, the weight and softness of her breast. Her nipple goes from a rounded little strawberry to a hard nub as I graze my fingertip over it. It makes me shiver with desire, literally shiver, to feel my touch affect her like this. I can't wait, I want to touch her pussy again. I slide my hand down and cup her vulva, and she rocks forward, pressing the mound into my palm. Oh, this is so good. I massage her gently, not rushing in on her clit- thanks internet!- until she pushes down on my hand, pushes my fingers between her lips. The delicious wetness is there again, the slippery silk, and I stroke her lips, moistening them with her wetness.  

"Come ON!" She mutters, her hips working against my hand. "I thought I was the one who's supposed to be in a hurry." I tell her, smiling against the back of her neck. But I dip my finger into her and she yips as I pull it up that sweet line to her clit. "I want you to come first in case I... in case I'm short-lived." "I don't care", she says, turning against my body to face me. "You can make me come after. You have demonstrated ability". She takes my hand from between her legs, kisses my fingers and places it on her breast. She's lying on her back, looking up at me. There's nothing to stop me from making love to her. So I do. 

I roll onto her, and my hard cock slides between her thighs like it's been doing this forever. I crush her a little trying to figure out how to prop myself up on my elbows, but she doesn't seem to mind. She just keeps looking up at me, panting a little, smiling a little. Then she parts her legs and my cock drops down towards her opening. I thought I'd have to guide it or she would, but it seems to know exactly what it's doing. The sensitive head touches her warm pussy lips, and the wetness shocks through my nervous system. "Betts I can't I gotta--" She smiles up at me and I grab her shoulders and do it, oh god I push my cock into her. It takes more force than I expect, she is so wet but it's a very tight fit, and it feels amazing. Into her, into her, I slide into her body all the way. Until my hips are right up against her, until I'm resting against the padded bumper of her mound and I'm lying full length on top of her. I put my open mouth over her open mouth and I draw the air from her lungs into my own. One body. United.  

I release her mouth and she gasps for air and I jerk my hips, getting even deeper into her. And then just like that I'm fucking her, moving my hips like I know what I'm doing, pulling back and then driving into her. It is the most incredible thing I've ever felt. Her eyes crease, she bites her lip as I thrust harder, but she seems to like it and I know she would tell me if I was really hurting her. My grip on her shoulders tightens, I want to do it so hard, so fast but her soft bed is giving way too much. I pull out of her, and it is the hardest thing I've ever done. "Are you ok?" I ask her, though I am shaking with wanting to get back into her. "I am so good. It hurts a little but it's good and it's so incredible to be so close. Why did you stop?" "Can we get on the floor, on the rug?" "Sure!" She says brightly, and hops right off the bed and onto the thick pink carpet. I wonder if she wants to do it in a different position, but she lies down on her back and opens her legs for me again. "You steer, for now", she says.  

I get down on the floor and lower my body over her. She is soft and firm and so warm, like she's running a temperature. The feeling of her body being trapped beneath me is like driving a car for the first time. I feel ten feet tall. I ease down onto her, pressing her into the floor. Power floods me, a sense of certainty. I reach down and guide my cock into her again. Her eyes fly wide open and she yelps, but she opens her legs wider and angles her hips to take me. I thrust into her and the unyielding floor holds her firm so I smack into her, making both of our teeth clack. Her eyes are so wide. She likes this! I get up on my elbows so she can breathe, and I just … start pumping into her. Each stroke in is like a benediction; each time I pull back I grieve for the loss of being deep inside her. Then I get to drive in again, shove my cock into her tight pussy and watch her head tip back and hear her moan.  

It feels like it lasts a million years, though it's probably less than ten minutes. I can't help how fast it ramps up, not yet; I'll make sure she's satisfied after, right now I just, ugh, I just gotta come, gotta push harder, get deeper in her. I grab her shoulders again and slam it into her. Oh god, I'm coming inside her body, I'm coming in her. My orgasm pulses through me, my balls contract, I fucking fill her with come. My girl, my love, I have entered her and taken her and made her mine. 

She is weak and trembling beneath me. She seems shaken, vulnerable. I hold her and kiss her face all over. "are you ok, I love you so much, I love you". "I'm good", she says. "It was really intense to have you inside me, and you're so...forceful. I liked it but it scares me too, it scares me how much I like it. I felt like I was going … under something. I wasn't totally sure you were going with me." 

"Lie back and relax", I tell her. I want to worship her, soothe her, bring her the kind of release she's given me. I sprawl between her legs and frame her with my hands, contemplating strategy. I decide to be as gentle and slow as I possibly can. I put my mouth on her and then, like some lunatic ifrit has possessed me, I start talking to her pussy in a fake French accent. "Hallo, iz dis the ladee Betty's vag? How do you do, ladee Betty?" She giggles, then chortles as I nibble very softly on her clit. She ruffles my head with her hand, and then her arm falls to the floor beside her.  

Her tense body relaxes, her shoulder blades sink against the rug. I lick her with long licks. She tastes of her own tart nectarine taste and the bitter, salty taste of my come. I lick her like a cat would, without any intention of bringing her to orgasm, just to lick her and give her pleasure. I lick her for so long she seems to drift, half-conscious, mumbling and murmuring, almost dreaming. My jaw aches but it doesn't seem to matter at all. Slowly, slowly, I learn her cycle of arousal. Her clit gets swollen again under my tongue and fingers, her lips puffy, her sore pussy warms and opens. I use just one finger to massage her g-spot this time, as she sighs and moans. I'm lost in the process, in the feel and taste and sound of her, the tenderness of resting my cheek on her inner thigh. When she squirts some goes right into my mouth, and it tastes sweet, like something clearer than water, like heavy water. "Oh honey," I say to her, gathering her up in my arms, lifting her to the bed, lying down beside her.  

We are so exhausted it's like an altered state. My knees are raw, there are bite marks on my shoulders. I had no idea she was biting me. She's already falling asleep, clinging to me, one hand wrapped around my neck. I'm crying but it doesn't hurt at all, just clear tears like her fluid, dropping into her damp hair. Just more fluid shared between us. I slip down into the most glorious sleep. 

The next time I wake up we're already doing it. I come to consciousness in the grip of pleasure, aware first of her body against me and then of her around my cock. Her eyes are open but she seems barely more awake then I am. "Betty what- what's going on--" "Iunno, I woke up- uh, mmm, OH! An we were-already -"  

We're side by side, her butt in my lap, her legs flung over mine. She kisses me hungrily and works herself against me, taking me deeper. It's hard to thrust at this angle and I'm really dizzy, but she feels so good. I wake up enough to reach down and start touching her, massaging her clit. She bites me on the shoulder, kicks her heels into my butt. "Come ON!" she growls. I roll her over onto her belly, managing to stay inside her. I grab her wrists and pull her arms over her head. "All right, you want it?" I kick her feet apart and shove into her hard. Then again, and again. She screams. I take her wrists in one hand and get the other under her and working her pussy. She comes, squirming under me, I can feel her internal muscles (Kegels I think?) contract and the pattern of breathing I'm already learning. Absolutely exhausted, I come like a maniac, jerking and shuddering, totally fucking spent, and seconds later we're both asleep again. 

I wake again at dawn and leave her sleeping deeply. I go downstairs and drink a quart of milk and eat three sandwiches, then go back to bed. Later, when she wakes up, she makes me breakfast, which I devour ravenously.  

By early afternoon I've had her bent over the window seat and in the shower. I've found her ticklish spots, made her squirt again, and sucked her toes. Which last we both enjoyed more than I would have thought. She's shocked me within an inch of my life by locating my prostate with a curious finger. She's covered me with bite marks and scratches, and I've covered her with bruises. We need to shut it down soon and clean up the sex debris everywhere. But I'm not done with her yet. I go in the bathroom and get the baby oil I saw earlier. I drape the bed with the last of the dry towels and tell her to lie down on her belly. And I give her a full body massage. Another thing you can learn the mechanics of on the internet! By the end she's so limp and loose. "You rest, baby", I tell her, "I'll clean up." 

My hands are shaking from exhaustion as I scoop up discarded clothes, used washcloths, empty water glasses, energy bar wrappers and the melted icepack. I load the washer and empty the dishwasher. Then I wake her gently and help her dress. She winces every time she closes her legs, and my own junk feels basically raw. The scratches on my back hurt like hell. We kiss goodbye like football players limping off the field after an away game. 

And thank god for Planned Parenthood, where two days later we learn about something called "honeymoon cystitis." 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely copied the idea of Alice going to a media conference from someone. Thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> Post-finale note: Ok, I totally called the toppyness and sexual confidence of Jughead and I'm taking full credit for that. 
> 
> However I had never heard the gorgeous Imagine Dragons song "Believer" (I'm old); the title of this references two songs about young love by the Monkees. The Monkees were a band in the 1960s, for the youngsters, huge teen idols, with a show that was on the air from 1966 to 1968, around the same time the Archies were singing "Sugar Sugar" on the cartoon. I was born in '67 so I grew up with both. The Monkees songs "I'm a Believer" and "Daydream Believer" are two of the most beautiful songs ever written about young love.


End file.
